


Stormy night

by personalfreakshow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drarry, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mention of smut, a lot of fluff, maybe a hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalfreakshow/pseuds/personalfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stormy night, and draco pays his favorite enemy a visit. It goes all the ways he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy night

Blue light flooded the rooms as yet another lightning bolt jolted downwards from the night sky. Draco rolled over in his bed once more, but he couldn’t get himself to fall asleep. He twisted once again so he could face the window when another lightning struck, and lit is face up. His skin looked even paler than usually in the blue light, and blinded his eyes for a second. Draco sighed.

Draco gave up. He wasn’t going to be anything near sleeping in the next few hours. He was actually wondering what _Potter_ was doing, but trying to shake the thought as soon as it came. He sat up in his bed and brushed the sheets off, going through his messy hair a few times and reached for his wand. What now?

His eyes had adjusted to the light of the storm outside, and he crept out of his bed, soundlessly moving towards the doors. He paused. _Where am I even going?_ he thought, but decided he didn’t even care, as long as he could sleep easier afterwards. He passed through the corridors and stairways silently and found himself in the bathrooms. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked up with sleepy eyes. Draco frowned at the sight. He could hardly recognise himself. His eyes had dark shadows; his hair was soaked with sweat. And he didn’t even care.  
  
When Draco stopped walking he had no idea where he was. Or why or when he got there. His feet had let him into the Gryffindor section, and he had even said the password without thinking about it. _The hell…_ he thought. But now that he was here he could make the best of it. Scaring someone, or just waking them up in the middle of the night to annoy them, anything was good enough.

Hogwarts had recently split the dorms into separate rooms, single and double and Draco was grateful he had been able to get a single-room. He knew Potter had one too. He also knew where it was, and that Potter was probably awake. That’s because he knew his sleeping-schedule. That’s because maybe he doesn’t hate potter that much after all. _Nonsense_ he told himself. Potter was an arse.  
  
He pushed open the door slowly, and stepped in, just as the door clicked shut behind him. The dark haired boy was sitting in his bed, small light still on, with a book in his hands. He hardly looked up when Draco walked into his bedroom in the middle of the night.  
“Can’t sleep?” He simply murmured, and Draco nodded. He was too tired to argue or say something insulting. And besides, he didn’t even know why he went here in first place. He expected the other to tell him to leave, or ask him why the hell he was here. But Harry didn’t.  
 _Harry?!_ when did that start? He didn’t get a chance to think about it, because the next moment, Harry was moving. _Scooting._ For him.

It was awkward at first when Draco sat down next to the boy. _The dork that lived._  
“You’re weird, you know?” He managed, but it sounded sleepy. And Harry grinned at him.  
“You don’t seem to mind.”

When Draco next opened his eyes, he had slept for two hours. It was a warm, dreamless sleep. It took him a moment before he remembered where he was. It took him another moment to realise he was curled up in Harry’s bed, and in Harry’s arms. _Wait…_ He squirmed free in surprise, mostly surprised because he wasn’t disgusted at all. And then he turned and looked into Harry’s eyes, which were now open. And he was smiling and Draco was confused.  
“What…?” he asked. Harry smiled more. And then he shifted, so he was looking down onto Draco and touched his lips to the pale boy’s ones. Draco shivered lightly but reached up to hold Harry’s neck. And then he pulled him down a bid more, pressing him to his lips a bit more roughly. This time Harry was surprised. He was just surprised enough for his mouth to open a bit, and let their tongues slide together.

Harry tasted perfect. Sweet and warm. Draco wanted the moment to last for ever. But the moment he thought that, Harry pulled away with a smirk.  
“It’s funny, I was sure you hate me?” The black haired breathed at him, and Draco snickered.  
“Well, you see, I thought the same of you.” He retorted, with a dead serious face.  
Harry leant down and planted another kiss on Draco’s lips, now rolling completely onto him. Draco looked up at Harry and couldn’t hide his smile. He pulled him down once more, bit instead of kissing Harry; he carefully bit his lower lip, unlocking a quiet moan from the boy.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco woke with the sun in his face and a sweet smell in the air. He turned around to snuggle into Harry, breathing in the smell of sweat, faint cologne and just _him_. The storm of the last night had passed; it was as though it had never been there.  
“Morning” he mumbled, feeling sticky from the past night, and sleepy, but happier than in a long, long time.  
“Morning….” Harry told him, and Draco soon felt an arm around him, pulling him closer to Harry’s chest, and Draco sighed, closing his eyes again.  
Good thing it is Saturday. At least they don’t have to worry about anyone or anything for the next few hours.  
At least Draco was where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
